The Sucky Horror Parody Show
The Suckyman Horror Parody Show is a 2014 musical parody movie spoofing The Rocky Horror Picture Show and pop culture events from 2012-2013. It was written and directed by Kathleen Parsons, who also plays Juliet White in the film, which is an allusion to Richard O' Brien playing Riff Raff in the original movie. It was released in theaters on May 23, 2014. Summary Two "plain, ordinary Americans", Brad Minor and Janet White get engaged at a wedding and decide to tell their old teacher, Dr. Eagle Sh about the good news, but while driving to his house, their car gets get a flat tire. Brad and Janet then decide to stop by a castle they passed by in the rain, where they meet the butler, Rick Roll (who is a parody of Riff Raff and Rick Astley), the maid, Mileygenta (who is a Miley Cyrus parody), Argentiny Boo Hoo (a parody of Columbia and Honey Boo Boo), and Dr. French Fry (a parody of Dr. Frank N Furter). Dr. French has sucessfully claimed he has created "the ultimate superhero", Suckyman (a parody of various superheroes, who is given the task to defeat the Evil Music Group (the EMG for short) whose leaders are the boy band One Protection, Jason Beaver, and Libby Lohan. Along with Brad, Janet, French, and the servants from the castle, Suckyman takes long and deadly journey through many worlds that parody recent movies that eventually takes them to the evil concert hall lair where the five members of One Protection, Jason and Libby are brainwashing innocent people. Cast Kathleen Parson as Juliet White (Your female protagonist) and the Singing Lips footage Gordon Woods as Bald Minor (Your male protagonist) Carlton Hunt as Dr. Eagle Sh (Our protagonists' old friend) Corey McKinney as Rick Roll (Won't give anyone up) Vilma Night as Mileygenta (A pop star gone bad) and Singing Lips vocals Erika Owens as Argentiny Boo Hoo (A child beauty queen) Abel Wright as Corey Sinson (Agentiny's favorite teenage idol) Nicholas Ray as Dr. French Fry (A superhero fan) Randal Henryas Suckyman (A superhero) Elijah Duncan as Harold (All members of a famous British boy band) All members of One Protection share the same description during the opening credits Dewey Ramos as Louie (All members of a famous British boy band) Evan Ford as Rain (All members of a famous British boy band) Alton Blair as Leo (All members of a famous British boy band) Archie Roberts as Need All (All members of a famous British boy band) Billy Perkins as Jason Beaver (A famous teenage idol) Sally Harvey as Libby Gohan (A famous pop star who turned into a criminal) Vilma Night as The Cat (EMG's feline spy) of the Black Cat from Magic Adventures of Mumfie, she is Jason Beaver's pet, and she tries to kill any person who tries to interfere with the EMG's plans for a world that loves autotuned music. Minor roles *Keith Green as Blue Goofyhug parody (The Goofyhugs appear in Happy Children City, a land where characters from animated and children's movies live. At first, they act all cute and innocent, but after singing a few songs, they turn evil and demonic and fight the main characters, and in the process, they kill Corey Sinson.) *Gabriel Jordan as Yellow Goofyhug parody *Megan Burns as Pink Goofyhug parody *Maggie Curtis as Meerkat Magical Girl parody, she is from The Fat Timon Show (The Scottish Pruncess accidentally shoots her with her bow and arrow in her fight with Kantkiss) *Lauren Price as Scottish Princess parody (She and Katniss get into a fight over who is the best at archery.) *Darren Gibson as Teddy Bear parody (Teddy Bear makes fun of Dr. French, and French kills Teddy Bear with a pickax.) *Seth Dennis as Iron Hero (He was part of the Adventure Heroes team, but got killed by the EMG before Suckyman and the gang arrived at the EMG headquarters) *Eleanor Paul as Moonlight Glitter Sparkle from Equestria Girls parody (Moonlight helps heal the gang after their encounter with the Goofyhugs) *Ollie Fields as Trolo from The Hobbit parody (He sings a parody of Trololo about his adventures with the dwarf chorus) *Sally Collier, Christopher Garza, Warren Malone, and Shannon Waters as the members of the dwarf chorus of dwarves from The Hobbit (The dwarves sing along with Trolo's song) *Mel Nettles as Agent Oh Oh Seven Bond parody (He was forced to work at the EMG) *Regina Soto as Kantkiss Evergreen of Katniss from The Hunger Games (Gets into a fight with the Scottish Princess) *Frank Santos as Whoopee of Mumfie from Magic Adventures of Mumfie (The king of Happy Children City, and he accidentally kills the Goofyhugs by farting on them) *Nelson Watkins as Scarecrow of Scarecrow from Magic Adventure of Mumfie (He is Whoopee's best friend.) *Steven Fox as Captain Speck of Captain Spock from Star Trek (He tries to help the gang get to the EMG faster, but the Cat crashes Speck's ship, killing him and some of his crew members.) *Andre Lane as the ghost of Cody Monkeyteeth of Corey Monteith (Cody tells the gang the history of the EMG and gives them stratagies on how to defeat each leader of the EMG. *John Mason as the Camel Day camel of the Hump Day camel The Un-Traditional Traditonalists (A parody of the Transylvanians/Phantoms, some of these actors play non-speaking roles of parody characters) *Tom Barnett *Dixie Neal *Lillian Garner *Bennie Alguilar *Angel Jacobs (ironically, she provided the voice for Columbia in The Rocky Horror Magical Girl Show anime) *Samuel Douglas *Pedro Webster *Shaun Keller *Amber Pratt *Brian McGee *Lindsay Norton *Stacy Silva *Laura Ross *Crystal Stewart (like Angel Jacobs, she ironically voiced Magenta in The Rocky Horror Magical Girl Show anime.) *Louie Tran Pre-film short Depending on where and when the film is screened, one of two shorts may be played: Pooh Goes Poop: Use Your Imagination or The Newbie Sacrifice. Visit those pages for more information on the shorts. Merchandise sold at movie theaters showing the film Movie program-$10.00 Collector's soda cup-$5.95 Blind box figures-$7.95 (Possible characters: Dr. French Fry, Argentiny Boo Hoo, Mileygenta, Rick Roll, and Suckyman) Suckyman cape-$6.00 Handy Items Bag-free with ticket Handy Items Bag Since this movie is a parody of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, there had to be a parody of the prop bags used at traditional Rocky Horror screenings. This bag is given to patrons when they get their tickets. The bag contains the following: PlayMan magazine-used to cover your head like Juliet does on screen during the song "Do You See The Light?" Battery operated candle-for use during the chorus of "Do You See The Light?" Bell-to use when the Not-Human Pals cheer for French Fry during the creation speech. Lolipop-used after the Blue Goofyhug says "Let me suck your lolipop!" to Rick Roll. Toilet paper-used when Bald says "HOLY SH !" when Dr. Sh arrives. Beauty Queen Tiara-worn when Argentiny puts on her magic crown to fight the evil EMG members. Plastic microphones-Used to let the audience sing along with French Fry during the song "I Can't Leave!" Miniature Oblivion Laser Gun toy-Used when Rick Roll kills all the leaders of the EMG. Category:The Rocky Horror Picture Show Category:Parodies Category:Say goodbye to all of this and hello to oblivion! Category:Movies